


Vorsichtsmaßnahme

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Sommerchallenge: Farbe - Blau:Bluterguss – fürs TeamTeam: RapunzelFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P 6Genre: FreundschaftHandlung: Thiel hat sich nach dem Vorfall Gedanken gemachtA/N: Fortsetzung von der Zugriff :) Nur ein kleines DrabbleLänge: 100 WörterZeit: 20 Minuten





	Vorsichtsmaßnahme

Nadeshda war wieder gesund und hatte heute ihren ersten Arbeitstag nach dem Zwischenfall. Thiel hatte keine Alpträume mehr, aber er hatte sich doch Gedanken gemacht, wie man so etwas zukünftig verhindern konnte. Deshalb hatte er auf dem Weg zur Arbeit einen Abstecher gemacht. Als er ins Büro kam, war Nadeshda bereits da. Er überreichte ihr seine Überraschung mit dem Hinweis, dass sie mit dieser Weste das nächste Mal lediglich mit einem blauen Fleck rechnen müsse – und sowas war nicht der Rede wert. Nadeshda nahm die Schutzweste lachend an. Allerdings bestand sie darauf, dass er für sich selbst auch eine besorgte.


End file.
